


Midnight Situation

by Darksinokaru



Series: Midnight Lover [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Zoro, Comfort Sex, Couch Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sex, M/M, Uke Zoro, Zoro is experienced, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro's sleeping in the dorm by himself when he gets awoken by a chef that is acting very strange.</p><p>Sanji/Zoro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Another part to the Midnight Lover series. Got this idea earlier today and thought it sounded good so I wrote it up when I still had some free time. I very much hope that this is enjoyed! It's a more emotional piece, but it's pretty important for our chef and swordsman.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Zoro was sleeping aboard the Merry in the dormitory alone. Luffy had decided that with the night being so warm it would be fun to pretend they were camping out on deck. Zoro hadn't seen the point, people camped out in the woods or on the beach, not on the deck of a ship, so he had opted to sleep in the dorm like usual. It took a while to drift off, which was unusual for the swordsman, and the biggest reason for the trouble was the fact that though two weeks had passed, the cook had told Zoro what he had done. Zoro had been so mortified when the cook told him about it, and then wounded when he was outright rejected. Zoro had been able to play off the apparent love confession, but it was still painful that the cook had rejected him. Funny that he should be upset about it, Zoro knew a long time ago that the cook could never like him that way.

Zoro roused awake to shaking and blinked his bleary eyes as he gazed up at the body he realized was hovering over him. Zoro grunted and slid his arms from behind his head as his eyes adjusted and made out the shape and dull coloring of the cook's skin and blonde hair. Zoro's heart beat faster in his chest as the cook hovered over him, silent for a long moment. They had been very distant, quiet around each other since the cook had told Zoro about what he'd done, and they hadn't been alone together for even a minute either. What the fuck was going on? Sanji's knees settled on the couch, nudging Zoro's legs apart. Zoro's heart jumped in his chest as he spread them and the cook settled onto his knees comfortably before splaying his hands over Zoro's stomach.

“Cook?” Zoro asked in confusion. Sanji did not look at Zoro as he slid his hands down to Zoro's hips, down the length of Zoro's thighs and then back up. Shivers spidered all across Zoro's body as his hands twitched at his sides. 

“I know this is really crazy, and that I'm an asshole. But I really want to try this right now,” Sanji whispered and Zoro's heart punched in his chest again as his eyes popped open wide in surprise. Zoro's breath froze for a second before he swallowed nervously. “Don't ask why. I just want to try it,” Sanji explained and Zoro felt himself grow dizzy before he nodded. Sanji's fingers moved to the front of Zoro's pants before working them loose, Zoro's heart hammering madly in his chest as Sanji grabbed the pants and started to pull them off. Zoro didn't know what the fuck was going on, but something was wrong, _very_ wrong with the cook. Zoro had thought there wasn't a damn thing in the whole universe that could ever make the cook even think about having sex with a man. Zoro's pants and underwear came off over his naked feet, leaving Zoro nervously naked beneath the cook. Thankfully the darkness gave him some modesty in his uncertainty before Sanji. Sanji moved his hands in the darkness to his pants and Zoro swallowed again as he watched the subtle visual keys of what Sanji was doing, heart leaping and bounding in his chest. 

“Um, I don't know much about doing this with a guy. Can you lift your legs and hold them up?” Sanji asked and Zoro's heart surged a moment. Zoro grunted as he lifted his legs and wrapped his hands around his thighs, finding it hard to breathe from the tension that was winding up in him. What was going on? Why was the cook wanting to do this? Was this wise? Should he stop it? Zoro started to lower his legs but they bumped the blonde when he moved closer and Sanji's hands grabbed Zoro's thighs when Zoro halted the lowering action. “Keep them up,” Sanji whispered and Zoro swallowed again nervously.

“Cook, I'm not sure-

“Please Zoro. I know, this is awful of me, especially after how nasty I was to you a couple weeks ago, but I just _really_ need this. And for some reason I feel like you're the only one I can do this with,” Sanji whispered, voice sounding strangely wounded in his pleading. Something was seriously wrong for the cook to plead for something like this from Zoro. Zoro's heart clenched in his chest as he lifted his legs back up and Sanji ran his palms over the sides of Zoro's legs. The hands disappeared and Zoro heard a small pop of something, a few moments later Sanji's hands returned and his body pressed much closer. Zoro grunted when his legs were pushed until his knees touched his chest, folding him in half. A bolt of shock hit Zoro when he felt something warm and wet press in between the globes of his ass, one hand urging Zoro to try and roll forward more, which made Zoro grunt with exertion. Zoro heard Sanji sigh in frustration before Zoro's legs were grabbed and he found them being pulled onto the cook's shoulders and the swordsman's hips pushed forward again, but this time Zoro used his arms to help. 

“Shit, I can't see anything,” Sanji cursed under his breath but Zoro heard. What Zoro knew was the cook's dick pressed against him again and Zoro grunted as he shifted and reached between his legs to grab Sanji's hard cock and guide it in the dark. 

“There,” Zoro breathed when he felt Sanji's prick press against the muscles of his hole and the cook wasted not a second in pushing against him. Zoro tensed, his hand slapping down once again on the couch cushions as Sanji tried to push Zoro's unprepared muscles open. 

“Shit, it's too tight. I can't get in,” Sanji breathed and Zoro grunted.

“Need to stretch it then,” Zoro grunted and there was a pause before the cook's cock disappeared. 

“Stretch? Like with my fingers? 'm not sure I can,” Sanji muttered the last part and Zoro sighed. If the cook was seriously committed he shouldn't be chicken shit about sticking his fingers in his ass. Zoro once again reached his right hand down between his legs.

“Lick my fingers or something,” Zoro ordered and there was a pause before Zoro felt movement on the couch. A moment later wet fingers circled Zoro's until they were slick and Zoro pulled them away before pressing his middle finger against his hole. Zoro took a deep breath to relax and worked his finger into the muscles, forcing them apart. Zoro had no idea how much of this Sanji was able to see and hoped that it wasn't a lot as his face flushed hot. Zoro usually only toyed with himself in the bath, where it was private. Zoro slid his finger in deep before thrusting it slowly in and out, moving his finger in between the muscles before trying to work in another finger. Zoro's hole trembled a little as his second finger pushed in against the other, stretching his hole open wider until he slid it in as deep as it could go. Zoro thrust his two fingers inside himself, slow and steady a few times before working to spread them apart and pull himself open to stretch the muscles. 

Zoro choked a gasp when another wet finger hesitantly wiggled against his two. Zoro grunted, shifting on the couch a little before pausing his fingers and allowing the cook to worm his finger inside, stretching him further. Zoro took a deep breath as his hole was stretched open over three fingers.

“I'll do it,” Sanji whispered and Zoro slid his fingers out, warm after having been in his body. Sanji slid in a second finger, then a third and Zoro shivered when the cook slid his fingers in deep, it always felt different when it was someone else. Sanji pushed against the muscles of Zoro's hole, stretching the puckered flesh open and the swordsman grunted when Sanji wriggled his fingers around, feeling the inside of the flesh a little when he brushed against Zoro's prostate, tearing a sharp gasp from the swordsman as his hips jerked. Sanji yanked his fingers out quickly in surprise.

“Shit, I didn't mean to hurt you,” Sanji gasped and Zoro shook his head.

“No, didn't hurt,” Zoro whispered. “Felt good.”

“Felt… good? I didn't know anything actually felt _good_ in there,” Sanji declared quietly, though his voice held a little more volume than previous.

“Yeah, the prostate, feels good when it's rubbed,” Zoro explained and there was another pause.

“Really? The prostate?” Sanji asked and Zoro nodded. “You really seem to have experience with this,” Sanji muttered as he slipped one finger back inside and rubbed against the spot he had accidentally grazed and Zoro moaned, his cock twitching with interest despite the discomfort Zoro felt about why things were happening. Sanji rubbed more against it and Zoro groaned, cock firming up between his legs as his hands grabbed at the cushion they were on.

“You don't need to,” Zoro breathed.

“Look, I'm having a really awful time right now and I want to forget about it. If I'm going to do this, then I'm going to make sure I do it right,” Sanji informed in whisper as he slipped his finger out, Zoro's curiosity growing with the blonde's words. What was it that had the cook so upset? There was a shuffling of movement a moment before Zoro's legs were pushed against his chest again and his hips were lifted off the couch some with the cook's body pressing close. Zoro felt the cook press his cock against him and found his hole much quicker in the dark. Sanji pushed against the muscles and Zoro groaned when the cook split his muscles open around his slicked cock. Sanji moaned as he pushed his cock in deeper, a shudder shaking his body as he moved Zoro's legs to rest at his sides.

“Shit, tight,” Sanji rasped and Zoro moaned, cock half hard as Sanji's dick spread him open wide and filled him fully with its girth. Sanji moaned low as he curled over Zoro and allowed their bodies to meet when his hips pressed against the round of Zoro's ass. Zoro groaned, fully filled as Sanji's shaking hands gripped Zoro's hips and his breath puffed against Zoro's right shoulder. Sanji said nothing and Zoro didn't move. And then Sanji adjusted his position on his knees and pulled his cock back before pushing it back in through the tight muscles of Zoro's hole. Both groaned when Sanji slid in and heat began to gather in Zoro's gut as his cock firmed up hard against Sanji's still clothed stomach.

“Cook, clothes,” Zoro groaned when Sanji slid backward and thrust back in with a breathless shudder. Sanji paused and sat up, quickly ridding himself of his top coat, dress shirt, and tie. 

“You too,” Sanji panted. Zoro found the cook's hands at his shirt, tugging and Zoro carefully shifted his body, drawing a low moan from the cook who came to a freeze over Zoro for a moment. Sanji yanked impatiently when the moment passed and the shirt was quickly off and cast aside. 

Sanji pressed his hands into the cushions and slid his cock back and then forward again into Zoro, groaning in pleasure from the tight, slick slide of Zoro's muscles stroking his cock. Sanji lied back down against Zoro and moved his hips against the swordsman as his hands gripped the couch cushions while his breath puffed hard and hot against Zoro's neck. Zoro wrapped his legs around Sanji's lower back and Sanji groaned, cock thrusting steady inside Zoro's tight, hot body. Zoro moaned with each forward thrust and backward slide as Sanji's cock rubbed against his sweet spot, sending sharp, sweet sparks of pleasure through Zoro's body. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji, hands burying in the cook's hair as Sanji moaned low into Zoro's ear. Zoro moaned louder, breath coming in faster with each rub and moan he received from the cook as Sanji's breath wet Zoro's neck and sweat slicked their touching chests.

“Zoro, fuck,” Sanji moaned from the back of his throat and Zoro shuddered, cock twitching and wetting between their bodies as the movement of the cook's body against his further stimulated it. Zoro gave a guttural moan, he was so close, even though the cook was going at a slow, gentle pace it felt so good. Perhaps it was because in a way, Zoro's wishes were coming true. Sanji did not love him, but he wanted him, and really, what more could Zoro ask for from the cook of all people? Zoro was willing to take what he could get as long as his heart could take it, and if sex, even just this once was all he got, then Zoro would take the memory and treasure every piece of it, every little sensation.

“S-Sanji,” Zoro groaned and the cook steeled a second.

“Oh fuck, say it again,” Sanji gasped in a moan and Zoro moaned in dismay at the loss of friction inside and out.

“Sanji,” Zoro whispered and Sanji groaned. Sanji sat up on his hands and pulled his cock back before thrusting in hard and Zoro gasped, back arcing some as the cook set into a faster punching of his hips, rubbing his cock harder inside Zoro. Zoro moaned louder, hands clutching the couch cushions again as the cook's cock rubbed against his sweet spot harder and faster while Sanji panted and moaned on his hands over Zoro. The pleasured heat of orgasm coiled tighter in Zoro's gut and his cock throbbed with wanting to cum.

“I-I'm gonna cum,” Zoro groaned and Sanji moaned over him, cock thrusting harder into Zoro's tight hole. Zoro gasped, body jerking on the couch with Sanji's rough thrusts as pleasured moans spilled from the mouths of both men.

“Yeah, me too,” Sanji moaned breathlessly and Zoro gasped when arousal shot through him at such words. Zoro jerked his hand down his body and grabbed his leaking, flushed cock and started to jerk off quickly as his pending orgasm twisted tighter and hotter inside him. Sanji hunched over Zoro, breaths and moans hissing from his mouth as he thrust faster, orgasm building to explode.

“Zoro, I'm so sorry to do this to you,” Sanji gasped in a guilty moan and Zoro grunted a moan when orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut and he came, cum shooting thick and heavy from his cock, splattering their chests and his neck. Sanji gasped, a loud moan breaking from his throat when Zoro's hole quivered and clenched his throbbing cock and he was overtaken by orgasm. Sanji came hard with a shudder, cum shooting into Zoro's quivering body as he steeled, pressed tight against Zoro's ass.

The two stayed still for a moment, body's still tense in the aftermath of orgasm before Sanji slowly let himself lower on top of Zoro and relax.

“Sanji,” Zoro started when his breath was strong enough to speak, but paused at the sound of the cook's name on his tongue. He really wasn't used to saying it. “Why?” Zoro asked and Sanji tensed.

“I told you not to ask,” Sanji whispered in a shaky voice.

“Something bad happen?” Zoro breathed and there was silence a moment.

“Yeah. I got my heart broken,” Sanji informed, a touch of pain coloring his voice and Zoro frowned. Heart broken? Why was he heart broken? What the hell had happened? Zoro wanted to ask more, but decided that he had asked enough, he would leave it alone if the cook wanted him to. The cook was obviously in pain over it so it would just be cruel to push for the answer. 


End file.
